kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Invincible Candy
|type =Power-up |properties =Enables invincibility }} Invincible Candy'Manuals for ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 (pg. 32), Kirby: Triple Deluxe (section 13), and Kirby: Planet Robobot (section 16) (alternatively '''Invincibility CandyKirby 64: The Crystal Shards instruction booklet (pg. 19), most often just Candy'Manuals for ''Kirby's Dream Land (pg. 13), Kirby's Adventure (pg. 27), Kirby's Block Ball (pg. 17), Kirby Super Star (pg. 33), Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land (pg. 22), Kirby & The Amazing Mirror (pg. 27), Kirby: Squeak Squad (pg. 23), Kirby Super Star Ultra (pg. 21) and occasionally '''Lollipops ) are recurring items in the ''Kirby'' series. When collected, Kirby becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. However, it will not render Kirby impervious to falls or certain hazards that cause instant KOs. Invincibility Candy is white with a red spiral in the middle. They are usually found just before an area with many enemies or hazards or in one of the first levels in several games, and may also be obtained through several item roulettes, such as Magic Kirby's roulette move. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land This is the first game in which this item appears. It is found lying on either the ground or a platform. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land In Kirby's Adventure, Meta Knight appears on certain levels and throws it upward for Kirby to catch. In the remake, however, Meta Knight does not throw the Candy to Kirby. The Candy can be found on the ground, similar to the other games. ''Kirby's Pinball Land Candy appears as an item in the Kracko Land Bonus Game. It is worth 3000 points when eaten. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby can share the Candy with his helper (and vice-versa) in the same way they can share food items for health recovery. In Milky Way Wishes, Candy found on the planet Hotbeat is offered in order to travel through a nearby pond of lava and claim the Fire Copy Essence Deluxe (however, Kirby is not required to do so and instead may take damage on purpose, attempting to quickly travel through it using invincibility frames, although the player often has no choice but to get hit twice). ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 In ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, the Invincible Candy can now break through Star Blocks, something that carried over to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Kirby also does not flash, but rather has a set of stars rotating around his body. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards In ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, the Invincibility Candy is slightly different than it is in other Kirby games. For one, during its effects, Kirby does not flash rapidly, but instead has a coating of stars floating around him similar to the Kirby's Dream Land 3 version. This variation is able to destroy Star Blocks simply by touching them, again similar to its Kirby's Dream Land 3 version. The invincibility theme that plays is also different from the regular invincibility theme that usually plays in every other Kirby game. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse In ''Kirby: Canvas Curse, Candy is drawn by Paint Roller in Paint Panic, but it has no appearance in the main game. ''Kirby Mass Attack In ''Kirby Mass Attack, there is a new variety of Candy called Jumbo Candy. When grabbed, this makes the Kirbys invincible while simultaneously making them grow larger. While under the effects of the Jumbo Candy, the Kirbys can automatically break Star Blocks without having to be flicked at them, as well as metal blocks and enemies, some of which cannot be defeated normally. The normal Candy also appears after failing an uncompleted stage three times in a row. A special overworld sign displaying the Candy will appear and an icon that also features the Candy will be in the top right corner. Depending on the length of the level, up to three Invincibility Candies will appear. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and Kirby: Planet Robobot In these games, the Invincibility Candy not only gives Kirby invincibility, it also increases his speed. It also deals 80 damage (only testable in Kirby: Planet Robobot) on contact. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse In ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, the Invincibility Lollipop enables Kirby to destroy blocks and enemies like in previous games. Like in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe, it increases his speed. It also allows Kirby to use a Star Dash at any time while under its effects. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Super Smash Bros. Brawl contains a sticker of Candy with its design from Kirby: Squeak Squad. For some reason, only R.O.B. can equip the sticker, despite the fact that Candy and R.O.B. have no relation whatsoever. While Candy does not physically appear in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, an image of it is used as an icon for some of Kirby's custom parts for Attack. The Attack pieces that use this image include Delicious Lollipop; Moon Launcher Lollipop; Shield Regenerator Lollipop; Caloric Attacker Lollipop; Caloric Immortal Lollipop; Decadent Lollipop; Desperate Defender Lollipop; Yummy Lollipop; Hi-Jump Lollipop; Double-Jump Boost Lollipop; and Food Lover Lollipop. Music Related Quotes Artwork KNiD Invincibility Candy.PNG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Lollipop2.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KSqSq Invincibility Candy.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' K25_Invincible_Candy_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Orchestra_Invincible_Candy.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Gallery KA_Invincibility_Candy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL_Invincibility_Candy.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' Kirby_Tilt_'n'_Tumble_1467316778871.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Screenshot (139).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' NID Invincible Candy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Invincibility_Candy_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Invincibility_Candy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Invincibility Candy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KTD Invincibility Candy.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Candy.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Invincibility_Candy.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites and Models KPL Invincibility Candy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land KSS Invincibility Candy sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KDL3 Invincibility Candy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Invincibility Candy sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KSqSq Invincibility Candy sprite.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad SSBB Invincibility Candy sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) KSSU Invincibility Candy sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Invincibility Candy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Invincability candy DFt8OY8VoAAlW3J.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' References fr:Super Sucette ja:無敵キャンディー Category:Items Category:Food Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby's Adventure Category:Items in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Items in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Items in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Items in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Items in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby Air Ride Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Items in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Items in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Power-ups Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Items in Kirby Fighters Deluxe